Vendetta
by vir vir
Summary: ¿Que podría hacer que Komatsu se enfadara tanto con Toriko como para no volver a viajar con él?¿Como haría Toriko para arreglarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Ya era la segunda vez que Toriko salia con el estómago vació, confuso y solo del hotel Gurmet y eso extrañaba enormemente a todo el personal del hotel, en especial al encargado del mismo.

Toriko y Komatsu habían regresado una vez mas de capturar otro extraño alimento.

Después de el regreso del chef Komatsu, este se habia mostrado menos alegre que de costumbre.

Ya no hablaba con sus compañeros mientras cocinaba, mas de lo estrictamente necesario, ni hacia caras raras o gritaba por pequeñeces, pero a pesar de todo eso, lo que hizo saltar todas las alarmas de que a Komatsu le pasaba algo fue lo que sucedió unos días después.

Cuando Toriko regresó con otro pedido de captura, el gerente ya estaba organizando las reservas del restaurante por la falta inminente de su chef principal.

Toriko se dirigió a la cocina y allí se encontró con Komatsu cocinando, hasta ahí todo normal, lo raro vendría después.

El grandullón le explico como era la presa a capturar, el lugar superpeligroso en el que seria la captura y sobre todo la delicia que les esperaba tras la captura, pero el chef parecia que no estaba prestando la mas mínima atención a su compañero, ni siquiera habia dejado de cortar los ingredientes de la comida que estaba preparando.

-Komatsu – dijo Toriko para llamar la atención de su compañero - ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Claro – dijo Komatsu sin apartar la mirada de sus ingredientes.

-Entonces que ¿Te apuntas? - pregunto Toriko notando que algo raro pasaba, ya que normalmente Komatsu ya habría dejado todo y estarían ambos saliendo por la puerta principal del hotel en dirección a su nueva aventura.

-Lo siento – dijo Komatsu – pero me temo que esta vez me es imposible acompañarte.

Toriko no se podía creer lo que habia escuchado así que decidió volver a preguntar.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Toriko sorprendido.

-Lo siento pero tengo mucho trabajo.

-Pero...-¿Por que? - pregunto confuso Toriko.

El cuchillo hecho por Melk segundo atravesó la tabla de madera sobre la que Komatsu habia estado cortando los alimento y por fin el chef miro a Toriko.

-Por que sera muy peligroso para mi ir ¿Verdad, Toriko-san? - dijo un inusual Komatsu cabreado mientras levantaba su cuchillo – y ahora si no te importa, tengo trabajo- dijo mientras cambiaba la tabla y seguía a lo suyo, pero como vio que un aturdido Toriko seguía en su cocina le dijo como despedida – Buen viaje.

Para Toriko esa captura no fue muy divertida y aunque habia decidido llevarse a Terry con él parecia que ni el lobo se lo estaba pasando bien.

Mas de una vez, sobre todo en momentos de peligro se habia escuchado a si mismo gritando el nombre de Komatsu para avisarle del peligro, pero dándose cuenta segundos después que seguramente el chef estaba a salvo en su preciosa y acogedora cocina del hotel.

Cuando consiguieron su objetivo, no sabia tan bien como el habia esperado, como si solo ser hecho a la barbacoa no fuese suficiente para sacar su máximo potencial y sabor, sino que también era necesaria una mano experta para hacerlo delicioso.

En el fondo Toriko sabia que todo eso estaba pasando por su culpa. Por ser un bocazas y no pensar nunca antes de hablar cuando estaba enfadado o preocupado.

El extraño comportamiento de Komatsu habia nacido cuando la enorme bocaza de Toriko habia cobrado vida propia en su ultimo trabajo conjunto.

Una bestia anormalmente fuerte habia atacado a Komatsu causándole una fea herida en la pierna que al final resulto ser menos peligrosa de lo que en un principio parecia, pero en ese momento de frustración de Toriko, tras la pelea, por no haber evitado que su compañero se hiriese, su preocupación por el estado de Komatsu y su cansancio por la pelea explotaron todos a la vez diciéndole cosas muy feas a Komatsu. Pero lo que mas le dolió al chef fue que Toriko no creyese en el para ir, en un futuro, los dos juntos al mundo Gurmet como los compañeros que creía que eran. Desde ese momento no volvieron a hablar entre ellos en todo el camino de regreso a casa e incluso Komatsu rechazo la ayuda de Toriko para llevarle por su herida en la pierna, decisión que habia ocasionado que Komatsu se fuese haciendo mas heridas por el camino de las que ya tenia.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad cada uno se fue por su lado y no volvieron a verse hasta que Toriko fue a ofrecerle a Komatsu que le acompañase a su próximo trabajo.

En esos momentos después de comer una comida insípida, torturándose por sus estúpidas acciones, con Terry mirándole como si supiese en lo que estaba pensando y secundara la moción llamada "Toriko es idiota" y bajo un manto de estrellas que estaba seguro que a Komatsu le hubiese encantado, decidió que cuando volviese a la ciudad se disculparía con su compañero y amigo.

Y ahora se encontraba en la acera del exterior del hotel Gurmet con otro rechazo a su oferta y sobre todo sin poder disculparse con el chef por que según él "estaba ocupado" . Y que si era la hora de la cena y el restaurante estaba lleno, seguro que era alguna excusa para no verle.

Mierda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Toriko decidió hacer algo de tiempo y esperar así a que Komatsu terminara su trabajo en el restaurante para poder hablar con él, aunque tuviese que obligarlo, Komatsu iba a escuchar lo que tenia que decirle de una vez por todas.

Sin saber muy bien como, se había alejado tanto del restaurante donde su compañero trabajaba que había llegado hasta la puerta de madera del restaurante de la abuela Setsuno.

Ya que estaba allí decidió entrar a comer algo y a distraerse aunque fuera por unos minutos del gran problema que el sólito había creado.

Cuando entro, una de las sillas del local choco contra él, causándole bastante daño, no por la silla en sí, sino por la fuerza con la que había sido lanzada.

Cuando fue a pedir explicaciones al que le había lanzado la silla, se encontró con una guerra silenciosa pero mortal entre Sunny y Zebra. Las chispas saltaban por los aires divirtiendo con ello a Coco y a Setsuno que miraban el espectáculo desde la seguridad de la barra, un poco alejados de los gladiadores.

-¿Que haces aquí Toriko? ¿No estabas de caza? - pregunto Coco para comenzar una conversación con el aturdido Toriko e intentar distraer a la vez a los otros dos reyes celestiales.

-A lo mejor a venido a pelear – insinuó Zebra levantándose de su silla dispuesto a pelear con cualquiera.

-¡Otra vez con lo mismo ! - grito Sunny a Zebra. Parecía que iban a volver a comenzar a pelearse pero vieron como la abuela Setsuno traía la comida y decidieron que una paliza por noche de parte de la cocinera era su limite.

-Me he peleado con Komatsu – dijo Toriko mientras se sentaba a comer, sorprendiendo a todos a la vez.

-¿Con Matsu?¿Por que?- pregunto intrigado Sunny.

Toriko les contó la historia a sus compañeros y a Setsuno,y todos prestaron gran atención al relato, hasta parecía que Zebra masticaba mas silenciosamente para escuchar las palabras de Toriko.

Cuando acabo el relato, Toriko se termino de un trago mas de media jarra de cerveza que le habia entregado Setsuno cuando se había sentado a la mesa.

-Oh, ¿En serio? -pregunto Setsuno – cuando Komatsu paso por aquí hace unas semanas, no me dijo nada – pensó en voz alta el tesoro nacional – aunque le note un poco tenso, no cocinaba igual que siempre.

-Eso es cierto – dijo Coco dándole la razón a la mujer – cuando me acompaño a capturar el alimento preferido de Kiss, que crece cada diez años en las montañas tronadoras, también le note algo raro al cocinar. Necesito tres intentos para poder cocinarlo aunque no era un alimento de gran dificultad.

-¿Cuando fue eso?- le pregunto Sunny

-Hace algo mas de una semana. ¿Por que lo preguntas? - contesto el moreno.

-Por que hace unos cinco días me acompaño al país de la curación, a por una crema para la piel que cae de una cascada de mas de cien metros de altura y a la que debes bajar rapelando por una pared super lisa, y mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el equipo para bajar, vi que tenia una herida en la mano izquierda. Cuando le pregunte me dijo que se le había escapado el cuchillo y que se había cortado.

-No ocurrió cuando vino conmigo, seguro -dijo Coco respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada de Sunny.

-Entonces seria en el hotel, aunque parecía como si la herida se le hubiese infectado o algo parecido- recordó Sunny.

-No se le infecto después de cortarse, sino que se corto cuando estaba preparando la carne del rinoceronte añil, que es venenosa casi toda menos un delicioso trozo -dijo Zebra mientras babeaba con tan solo recordar el olor de esa carne.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? - pregunto acusador Sunny.

-¿Te lo ha contado?- dijo Coco intentando calmar a Sunny.

-Necesitaba a un buen chef para obtener la carne y cuando se lo pregunte no se negó, así que me lo lleve – dijo totalmente tranquilo Zebra, mientras seguía babeando.

Sunny comenzó a discutir con Zebra por haberse llevado a su Matsu sin informarle antes, a lo que Zebra respondía que el nunca pedía nada, sino que simplemente cogía lo que quería y mientras Coco intentaba hacerles ver que Komatsu no era de ninguno de ellos dos.

Entre toda la discusión, solo Setsuno se dio cuenta cuando Toriko salio del local dejando en su plato mas de la mitad de la comida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Komatsu caminaba junto a su fiel pingüino después de un duro turno de cenas en el restaurante. El chef deseaba llegar a su casa para poder dormir hasta eliminar todo el sueño acumulado, ya que el día siguiente solo tenia que ir a la hora de la cena al trabajo.

-¿Komatsu-kun?-le llamo alguien y al girarse se encontró con la reportera y presentadora mas conocida.

-Tina-san- saludo Komatsu a la mujer bipolar - ¿Que haces por aquí tan tarde?

-La verdad es que te estaba esperando- contesto la chica -quería pedirte un favor.

-Claro, dime.

-Me preguntaba si me podías dejar a Yun.

-¿Ah?- dijo confuso el chef- ¿Para que le necesitas?

-Es que Kuropoo ha estado un poco desanimado estos días, así que habia pensado que con lo bien que se llevan ambos a lo mejor Yun podía animarle un poco – explico la reportera.

Komatsu se acerco a Yun que parecia que habia entendido toda la conversación anterior, así que cuando se despidieron, Komatsu continuo su camino a casa en solitario.

Cuando casi habia llegado, sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriese el cuerpo quedándose completamente inmóvil. En esos momentos entendía lo que sentían los animales que recibían un knocking a la perfección.

Después de eso, en solo unos segundos le taparon los ojos con una tela y se le echaron al hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas, después de acomodarle el atacante se puso a correr a una velocidad increíble.

Komatsu tenia miedo, mucho miedo, pero no sabia por que solo podía pensar en Toriko.

Era algo muy raro, le estaban secuestrando y en vez de pensar en una forma de escapar, pensaba en su compañero y en la de veces que habia estado sobre su espalda de una forma algo parecida a la que estaba en esos momentos.

Muy raro.

Parecía que habían llegado a donde fuese que el secuestrador habia querido llevarle ya que Komatsu fue lanzado con cuidado sobre una superficie blanda. Un sofá.

Casi al momento noto algo raro, otra vez.

Chocolate, nata, fresa, limón … ¡ Por que todo el lugar olía a dulces!

"_No, no, no- _pensó Komatsu elevando alarmantemente su nivel de enfado por segundos_ – No habrá sido capaz ..."_

Cuando el secuestrador le quito la tela de los ojos, lo primero que vio, aunque un poco difuminado por que sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la claridad, fue un característico cabello azul alborotado.

"_Si que ha sido capaz"_

Aunque aun seguía paralizado, Toriko pudo ver como el enfado de Komatsu iba haciéndose tan grande que ya no cabía en el cuerpo del pequeño chef. Eso lo asusto un poquitin.

-Antes de que te enfades – dijo Toriko aunque sabia que ya era tarde para eso- te diré que se que si no hubiese hecho esto no habrías accedido a hablar conmigo y a dejar que me disculpara por lo que dije la otra vez- dijo rápida y atropelladamente Toriko.

Komatsu vio como los grandes hombros del siempre alegre Toriko-san estaban hundidos, como si cargaran con un gran peso.

El chef, aun paralizado le dio a entender como pudo a Toriko que le escuchaba, así que un poquito mas alegre comenzó.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho – dijo Toriko juntando mucho las manos e inclinándose ante Komatsu- no debería haber sido tan idiota. En ese momento estaba asustado por tu herida y muy enfadado conmigo mismo por no haberlo evitado, así que mas bien lo que te dije a ti era realmente para mi. Por favor, perdóname Komatsu – dijo el grandullón aun de rodillas en el suelo para estar a la altura de Komatsu – haré lo que sea.

Komatsu realmente lo habia perdonado con el primer "Lo siento" pero decidió aprovechar esa rara oportunidad de ver a Toriko tan... servicial. Así que decidió ser un poco malo para variar.

El knocking de Komatsu se habia disipado mientras Toriko hablaba, así que decidió levantarse del sofá y darle un capón en la cabeza a Toriko como comienzo de su pequeña venganza.

-Lo que sea ¿Eh? - Komatsu se llevo una mano a la barbilla pareciendo así pensativo, mientras rodeaba con sus pequeños pasos el cuerpo grandote de Toriko que no paraba de mirar a su pensativo compañero.

-S-si- respondió Toriko mientras su intuición le decía que no iba a gustarle nada lo que iba a pasar.

-Muy bien – dijo Komatsu parándose delante de Toriko – primero siéntate – Toriko se sentó en el suelo en cuanto el moreno se lo dijo, sin parar de mirar al "mandon" de Komatsu – segundo, hoy he tenido un día agotador así que me vas a preparar un baño caliente y me vas a dar un masaje en los hombros – Toriko no sabia por que pero el Komatsu "mandon" le gustaba, mucho , normalmente nadie se atrevía a ser así con el – y por ultimo, cuando termine del baño quiero que me hayas preparado algo para cenar. ¿De acuerdo? - pregunto Komatsu sin creerse que Toriko estuviese ya levantado y yendo al baño para prepararlo.

En verdad solo era una broma, no creía que Toriko fuera a hacerlo sin rechistar, esperaba causar algo de confusión en su compañero. Simplemente habia dicho lo que habia aparecido en la película que habia visto la noche anterior en la televisión.

Pero parecia que al final seria divertido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

El agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta.

Komatsu notaba como el cansancio del día iba desapareciendo poco a poco de su cuerpo. Toriko habia mejorado la idea de Komatsu añadiendo al baño burbujas y sales de colores que combinaban perfectamente con el olor a vainilla que desprendían las paredes del baño de golosina por si mismas.

Desde el baño, Komatsu escuchaba el alboroto en la planta baja de la casa, especialmente en la cocina.

Se oía como se caían cacerolas, sartenes y otros cacharros de cocina, ademas del burbujeo de la comida cocinándose en alguna olla, pero lo que se escuchaba con mas claridad, entre el resto de ruidos, eran las maldiciones de Toriko.

Cuando el "castigado" subió para cumplir otra de las peticiones de Komatsu para poder recibir el perdón, Komatsu vio a Toriko vistiendo un manchado delantal demasiado pequeño para su enorme cuerpo, y por ello su ropa también tenia mas de una mancha de comida allí donde el delantal no llegaba.

Olía muy bien.

Lo que Toriko estuviese cocinando contrastaba a la perfección con su propio olor personal y allí, en el baño de agua caliente, mientras le masajeaba los hombros de forma delicada y profesional, era demasiado irresistible.

-Hum – ronroneo Komatsu empujando su cuerpo contra la bañera de hierro forjado que le separaba de Toriko.

El peli azul habia disfrutado de ese sonido mas de lo que nunca admitiría ante nadie mas que el mismo.

Komatsu estaba desnudo ante él. No era ni de lejos la primera vez, pero si la primera que se daba cuenta de ello tan claramente.

Komatsu podía haber viajado con los otros reyes celestiales, pero solo él era el que conseguía que mostrara ese lado tan...

-Toriko–san – dijo Komatsu acabando así con la búsqueda de la palabra perfecta- algo ha explotado en la planta baja.

El moreno vio como Toriko salia a toda prisa del baño. Parte de el estaba triste por su marcha pero le preocupaba que esa explosión pudiese causar un incendio en la casa.

Cuando Komatsu vio que sus dedos ya estaban muy arrugados y al no escuchar movimiento en la planta de abajo, decidió salir de la bañera e investigar lo que sucedía.

Abajo todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

El albornoz de Toriko hacia parecer a Komatsu un fantasma, por lo que tuvo que tener mucho cuidado al bajar por la escalera para no acabar rodando por la misma, cosa que no consiguió en los últimos escalones, lo que causo que se precipitase contra el suelo.

Toriko miraba la bandeja quemada que sobresalía del horno recién explosionado. Luego miro de reojo la olla donde se habia estado haciendo una sopa de la cual ya solo quedaban algunos ingredientes en el fondo, mientras el resto estaba esparcido por el suelo.

De la comida que habia preparado ya solo quedaba ileso el postre, helado de chocolate, pero era comprado, así que no contaba.

Decidió que lo mejor era improvisar sobre la marcha, así que abrió la nevera y lo único comestible que quedaba era una media docena de huevos, supuso que eso serviría al menos. Saco una sarten y...

"Rodar, rodar, rodar, rodar. PUM"

Toriko salio de la cocina al escuchar el golpe y vio a Komatsu tendido al pie de la escalera, acariciándose la cabeza para suavizar el dolor.

-Komatsu- dijo Toriko acercándose y ayudandole a levantarse- ¿Estas bien? ¿Que ha pasado?

-Tu albornoz es demasiado grande para mi- respondió el pequeño un poco desorientado todavía.

Cuando Komatsu dijo eso, Toriko vio por primera vez la vestimenta de su compañero. El albornoz se habia abierto por la caída y dejaba casi todo el pecho al descubierto, el cinturón también se habia aflojado un poco y dejaba entrever algo de la parte inferior del cuerpo del moreno.

Todo un espectáculo.

Sin volver a mirar la vestimenta de Komatsu, Toriko le acompaño a la mesa donde habia preparado todo para la cena, solo faltaba la comida.

Cuando Komatsu se acomodo en su lugar, Toriko corrió hacia la cocina.

Erótico, esa era la palabra que habia estado buscando toda la noche para describir a Komatsu.

Toriko salio de su escondite tras mas de quince minutos, aunque solo habia tardado unos pocos en hacer ambas tortillas le daba un poco de vergüenza aparecer ante Komatsu solo con eso después de todos los festines magníficos que el cocinero habia preparado para él. Pero ya era suficientemente malo llevar solo esa poca comida como para que también estuviese fría al servirla.

Cuando Komatsu vio su cena se imagino todos los problemas que habría tenido Toriko para cumplir con sus demandas, pero aun así estaba muy agradecido con su amigo por hacerlas todas.

Toriko no dejo de observar a Komatsu desde que acerco el tenedor al plato hasta que lo saco vació de su boca y masticaba.

-Perdonado- dijo Komatsu tras tragar su porción de comida – esta muy rico, por cierto.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Toriko por ambas afirmaciones.

-Si- respondió Komatsu – es la primera vez que alguien cocina para mi, fuera de un restaurante, claro.

Komatsu continuo feliz con su comida mientras Toriko sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviese patas arriba y de un súbito, y nada meditado, acto abrazo a Komatsu.

-Te quiero – soltó de pronto Toriko sorprendiéndose hasta a si mismo, era otro claro momento donde su boca actuaba antes que su sentido común. Komatsu no se movió ni un milímetro, ni abrió la boca para contestar. En parte Toriko agradeció que Komatsu no lo mandara a freír espárragos en ese mismo momento pero el que no dijese nada, precisamente el, era algo inquietante.

-Perdona – dijo Toriko mientras se separaba del moreno.

Cuando ya estaba casi cara a cara con Komatsu sintió como una pequeña mano con fuerza sobrehumana le empujaba hacia el pequeño.

Komatsu beso a Toriko sujetando al mayor por la nuca y pasandole con el beso parte de la tortilla que habia estado comiendo antes del sorprendente abrazo y la confesión.

Cuando dejo libre al mayor, este lo miraba estupefacto, con miedo de abrir la boca y fastidiarlo todo.

-Pero – comenzó a decir Toriko a lo que Komatsu le callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No te dijeron nunca cuando eras pequeño que hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación- le dijo Komatsu mientras miraba a Toriko con una sonrisa dejaba ver algo mas. - ¿A que esta rica la tortilla? - provoco Komatsu al mayor.

-La mejor que he probado – respondí Toriko siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Hay postre? - pregunto Komatsu apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa y mirando intensamente a Toriko.

-Claro que si – respondió Toriko. Si Komatsu quería jugar no seria él quien le detuviese – ¿Ahora o mas tarde?

-Ya


End file.
